everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rhyme Town
Rhyme Town is a moderatly sized town located near the Cradle Mountain Range. Rhyme Town is the most popular hub for Nursery Rhymes, however others do exist scattered around Ever After High (many bearing the same name). Rhyme Town is technically part of the Adagio Kingdom and ruled by the parents of Daniella Adagio, Disca and Randolph Adagio, Rhyme Town has it's own mayor and town counsel. Currently, Rhyme Town's Mayor is Franklin Rock-a-Bye. History Rhyme Town was founded in 1755 by Alexander and Elara Bucket, a young couple waiting to start their lives. That year, they had twins named Jack and Jill. As one can persume, they were the first generation of Jack and Jill. In 1765, the infamous well visit (which sounds a lot more epic than it really is) happened and was recording. Jack and Jill became the first Nursery Rhyme to recorded in Rhyme Town. In the next decade or so, many other Nursery Rhyme families or future Rhyme Families moved to the Hill's small little area. These families include, but not limited to the Rock-a-Bye's, the Bo Peep, the Dumpties, the Nimbles and the Blind Mice. Many none nursery rhyme families also moved to the area, however, many of the mended up marrying into nursery rhymes. Multiple of the original families have moved away in the last century or so (such as the Nimbles), however many of them have made lasting affects on the community. In 1814 (a couple years after EAH was established), Rhyme Town was offically "absorbed" by the Adagio Kingdom, which was then being ruled by Jonathen Adagio, a distant grandfather of the current ruler, Randolph. Despite legally being apart of the Adagio Kingdom and the citizens being considered Adagio Citzens, they have maintened their own minor system of goverment. Locations Town Square TBA Rock-a-Bye Family Wood Crafts and Baby Shop TBA Blind Mice Quick Shop TBA Ring Around the Rosie Doctor's Office TBA The Humphrey Dumpty Dinner TBA The Ten Bed Shop TBA Residents Current *The Bucket Family **'Jillian Bucket', daughter of Juliana Bucket and Matthew Sanders. **'Jake Bucket', son of Jackson Bucket and Bethany Bucket. **Juliana Bucket, daughter of Cynthia and Hillary Bucket. ***''Current Jill from Jack and Jill'' **Matthew Sanders, husband of Juliana Bucket. **Jackson Bucket, son of Hillary Bucket. ***''Current Jack from Jack and Jill'' **Bethany Bucket, wife of Jake Bucket. **Hillary Bucket, mother of Juliana and Jackson Bucket ***''Previous Jill from Jack and Jill'' *The Rock-a-Bye Family **'Bambina Rock-a-Bye', daughter of Marylin and Franklin Rock-a-Bye **Marylin Rock-a-Bye, wife of Frankin Rock-a-Bye ***''Current mother & previous baby from Hush, Little Baby'' **Franklin Rock-a-Bye, mayor of Rhyme Town. ***''Current father & previous baby from Rock-a-Bye Baby'' **Aggy Rock-a-Bye, sister of Franklin Rock-a-Bye **Barney Rock-a-Bye, husband of Aggy Rock-a-Bye **Johnathen Rock-a-Bye, son of Aggy and Barney Rock-a-Bye *The Bo Peep Family **'Lily-Bo Peep', daughter of Elizabeth "Beth" Peep **Elizabeth "Beth" Peep, daughter of Lyn and Isaac Peep ***''Current Little Bo Peep'' **Lyn Peep, mother of Beth Peep and Mary Nimble ***''Previous Little Bo Peep'' **Issac Peep, father of Beth Peep and Mary Nimble. Past *The Nimble Family **'Elizabeth Nimble', daughter of Mary and Jack B. Nimble **'Eve Nimble', daughter of Mary and Jack B. Nimble **Dawn Nimble, daughter of Mary and Jack B. Nimble **Jack B. Nimble, son of Jacklynn Nimble. **Mary Nimble, wife of Jack B. Nimble. ***''Current Mary from Mary Had A Little Lamb'' **Jacklynn Nimble, mother of Jack B. Nimble. *The Bo Peep Family **Mary-Anne Peep, daughter of Lyn and Issac Peep ***''Previous Mary from Mary Had A Little Lamb (deceased)'' Category:Locations